<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide your love away by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407943">Hide your love away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Accidental wetting, Crying, Embarrassment, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting, bladder, full bladder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four are locked in the recording booth all while Paul has to pee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide your love away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, today went well.” Ringo said putting his drumsticks away.</p><p>“So what are you guys planning on doing when you get home? It is Friday after all.” George asked taking his guitar off his shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t plan on doing much. Maybe just hang out with Cynthia and Julian.” John answered.</p><p>“I’ll probably go down to the bar and have a few drinks.” Ringo said.</p><p>“What about you Paul?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know. Probably just watch some television.” Paul pulled on the door handle, eager to get out of there so he could relieve his full bladder. But the door wouldn’t open.</p><p>“What the hell.”</p><p>Paul kept yanking on the door handle but it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“What’s wrong Paul?” John asked.</p><p>“The bloody door won’t open.”</p><p>“It won’t.”</p><p>John pulled on the door handle but still couldn’t get it open.</p><p>“Well shit.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Ringo questioned.</p><p>“Wait until someone comes and finds us I guess.” George replied.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with the door?!” Paul yelled.</p><p>“Calm down Paul. No need to have a riot.” Ringo said.</p><p>“Sorry. I just- I have to pee. Badly.”</p><p>“Oh. Well just try your best to hold it for a while mate.”</p><p>“I’ll try. But what if I can’t hold it?”</p><p>“If you can’t hold it than it’s not a big deal. We can clean it up.” </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“So what should we do? We’ll probably be in here for a while.” John asked. </p><p>“How about we play desert island.” George suggested.</p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>“You say what you’d bring with you if you’d be on a desert island for the rest of your life. Like what book would you bring on a desert island?”</p><p>“The Bible I guess.” John said.</p><p>“Old Yeller. It’s been one of my favorites since I was a boy.” Ringo added.</p><p>“John’s auto biography.” George said. The others chuckled.</p><p>“What about you Paul?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Come on. There at least has to be one book.”</p><p>“Island of the Blue Dolphins I guess.”</p><p>“Good one.”</p><p>They were sitting on the cold, concrete floor. The others were chatting and having a good time while Paul was quiet and grabbing his crotch. We was squirming a lot. He wasn’t sure how long we could hold it for. John noticed his discomfort.</p><p>“Paul, if you have to go that bad you should just go. We don’t know how long we’ll be here and we don’t want you to hurt yourself.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine John.”</p><p>“Are you sure Macca. You look extremely uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m sure John. I’m not a child, I should be able to hold it.”</p><p>“Ok Paulie.”</p><p>Paul was wondering if anyone would find them. What if they stay in there for days or weeks.</p><p>Paul rested by the wall while still grabbing himself. The other 3 were seated in the middle of the floor talking and laughing. </p><p>Paul’s bladder was on fire but he kept trying to hold it as best as he can. Even if it means being in pain for a few hours.</p><p>An hour went by and Paul was starting to worry. John noticed this and got up to grab his guitar.</p><p>“Here Paul. This will make you feel better.” John started playing If I Fell. Hoping it would help Paul forget the pain in his bladder.”</p><p>“If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true. And help me understand. ‘Cause I’ve been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands.”</p><p>They watched John as he sang and Ringo even played the drums to it.</p><p>It made Paul cheer up a little bit but then he felt a stream start, a stream he couldn’t stop. He looked down in horror to see the wet patch and puddle start to form.</p><p>John stopped playing and just stood there silently. They all watched Paul wet himself until he was done.</p><p>“Oh no.” Paul mumbled. Tears starting forming in his eyes as the sent of urine filled the room.</p><p>“Don’t be upset Paulie.” John turned around to face George and Ringo. “Is there anything in here we could clean this up with?”</p><p>“I got something.” Ringo said. He picked up and very worn rag behind his drums and handed it to John.</p><p>“What was this for?”</p><p>“I used it to wiped sweat off my hands when I was drumming. But it got to dirty so I stopped using it.”</p><p>“Ok.” John looked over at Paul who had tears running down his face. “You mind standing up Paulie. So I can clean it up.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that John.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I’ll do it.”</p><p>Paul stood up and watched as John cleaned up his accident. His cheeks were as red as cherries.</p><p>“Ok. It’s all cleaned up. Everything’s ok Paul. There’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“W-what about the smell?”</p><p>John wiped a tear off of Paul’s face. “It’s ok Paul. It’s not that bad. We can deal with it.”</p><p>All of a sudden Brian appeared from outside the booth and yanked open the door.</p><p>“What happened you guys?”</p><p>“The door got jammed. We’ve been in here for a couple of hours.” George replied.</p><p>“Oh sorry about that guys.” Brian look over at Paul. “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“He just had a little accident. But we cleaned up the floor.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>The four stepped out of the booth and grabbed their coats and hats. </p><p>“Want me to take you home Paulie?”</p><p>“That would be lovely. Thank you John.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>